1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pushbutton tuner, and more particularly to an improvement in the pushbutton tuner for reducing the thickness of the tuner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pushbutton tuner suitably adapted for a thinner construction has, for example, a button slide structure as illustrated in FIG. 1. In the figure, A is a button slide, P is a push button, S is a setting plate, B is a leaf-spring and C is a slide plate. This structure has a height or thickness corresponding at least to a space H which is needed for the slide plate C and the leaf-spring B to hold the setting plate S. For this reason, the pushbutton tuner of this type can never be thinner than the space H.
In addition, since the setting plate S is held on a face of the button slide to be set in a position (corresponding to a setting frequency of the tuner) for controlling a core stroke, a frequency deviation from the desired frequency is likely to be caused by a guide operation of the button slide. For this reason, strict manufacturing accuracy is required.